


Reality Check

by SupahYellowSentai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Monster of the Week, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupahYellowSentai/pseuds/SupahYellowSentai
Summary: Whenever you're at Uncle Bobby's you're safe. At least that's how its supposed to be. But with a monster lurking around the lot, Sam and Dean gain a new perspective on the idea. Weechesters. Naive/scared!Sam





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth Chapter is being- worked on- there was something about it I need to fix. As far as how the story came to be- I was predominantly a fem!Sam writer. Then when this little nugget popped in my head, I thought why not keep him the same gender. So this was the first time I'd made Sam a boy. This is kind of a prequel to Unplanned Parenthood. I hadn't planned a little series, but as I wrote Unplanned I kept small details in there that possibly links the two...but you don't HAVE to read this to read the other...

The shadow crept up and over the large gate. A few feet away Jonah could see the large arch with heavy metal letters reading Singer Auto Salvage. It had taken him a while but he had finally found the bastard. It was time for Singer to pay and pay big. He didn’t want it to be quick though. Oh no. Quick was just too good for the man, and he, well he had a sense of humor. Let Bobby go down in a humiliating fashion.

The man jumped the remaining distance careful not to land on the bag he’d tossed over before the climb. Although he had been careful to check before he stood in silence and searched the maze of cars for the dog the gruff man called Fluffy. He’d only been scoping out the place for a few days now, but he imagined that the dog’s name had everything to do with one of those little snot nosed kids running around.

Jonah hadn’t known Bobby Singer previously to be a caring and loving individual, so watching him interact with those boys had almost changed his mind. Then the image of his own family had flashed in his head. No, Singer doting on two brats didn’t change what the man really was inside. It didn’t change the past.

Not seeing or hearing Fluffy anywhere the man shouldered his bag and walked around the lot. He tried following the same landmarks he recalled before but got turned around once and ended up at the back end of the house. Finally, he made a right turn and found it. Along one of the dead ends he saw his rotting tree stump. It was practically crumbling now with age but the spell book he had located hadn’t been specific about the youth of the stump.

He went to work. Putting down the bag and yanking out branches, he fashioned them in a circle around the stump carful to leave the tips facing inwards if possible. Jonah looked up and consulted the sky for direction, while his thoughts ran through the required words. Finding east he stepped in the circle and faced the direction. 

He took a deep breath and raised his right foot to rest gently onto the crumbling stump. He brought up his arms and started to chant in Russian. At the last word, the wind rose and swirled the dust around the little circle. Jonah brought up his hand to cover his eyes as dirt assaulted his face.  
Bear it. He griped to himself. He had one more step. He had to wait.

Apparently Fluffy didn’t get that message. Next thing Jonah was aware of was a harsh growl. So intent on his revenge he hadn’t noticed the German Shepherd sneak up behind him.

**< <<>>>**

Little footsteps pounded down the stairs. Bobby looked up from the shelf he had been bent over and saw a snaggle tooth boy smile at him just a few steps up. Shaggy hair sprang out in all directions and something red, he imagined strawberry jam, sat at the edge of his mouth.

“Uncle Bobby!”

Bobby groaned and stood up. He patted himself down and dislodged ancient dust from his basement that had found a temporary home on his jeans. “Yes Sammy?” He looked patiently at the spunky little six-year-old.

“Uncle Bobby. We took care of the dishes; can I go outside for a little while?” Sammy rushed over to the gruff man and circled his little arms around the man’s leg. Sam looked up, his puppy eyes unintentionally on full blast.

“Sammy, I already told you boys that Fluffy-” Bobby paused at the name of his guard dog. Unfortunately, John had just dumped off the kids when he was on his way to pick up the pup. Bobby of course had tried to inform Sam that wasn’t his name, but Sam had pouted and refused to call him anything else. By the end of the week his supposed to be rough and tough guard dog had a docile name and a liking for belly rubs and kisses. “That Fluffy, caught someone in the lot last night. He chased him away but I don’t feel safe letting you boys out there.”

Sam bit his lip and if possible turned up the emotion behind his large hazel eyes. Bobby cursed internally. One day this boy would topple a government and all it would take would be a single look.

“Please Uncle Bobby. I’ll stay close to the house. It’s just so pretty and I wanna read under your tree outside.” The boy started tugging on the jeans, and dust dislodged more and circled round the air. Sammy ducked his head down and gave a sneeze.

The sneeze was so small and cute. Bobby groaned and bit back a very unmanly response to the sound. This boy just could get away with anything and didn’t even know it.

“Fine you little scamp.” Bobby ruffled his hair and gave the boy a smile. “But you stay within sight and make sure Dean watches you.”

“Okay, Thank you!” 

Sam gave Uncle Bobby a bright smile and rushed back up the stairs. He didn’t stop his pace until he was in the kitchen. He stopped at the table and hopping up and down in front of his older brother. When his brother didn’t acknowledge his presence Sammy impatiently stomped his foot and gave his brother a glare. When they had gone into town a few days ago Bobby had allowed them to stop by the library. Dean had picked up a few books on cars, and was now drooling over them, rather than pay attention to him.

“Dean.” Sam whined. When he didn’t get a response still he kicked at the leg of the kitchen chair. “Dean!!!!”

Annoyed Dean looked up from the book and sighed. “What do you want, runt?”

“Uncle Bobby says it’s okay to go outside.” Sammy instantly forgot his anger in favor of excitement. 

Dean groaned inwardly. The older boy didn’t quite mind being stuck inside. When he had told Sammy to ask Uncle Bobby he hadn’t bet on the grumpy old man to give into the little boy. When he had heard about the potential danger outside he thought that Uncle Bobby would enforce the rule. Especially after yesterday. 

His father had dropped the two of them off a week ago. Everyday Sam got his older brother to run around outside playing pirates, or hide and seek. Yesterday during their game Dean couldn’t find his brother. When he started shouted the safety word, the not-playing-around-anymore word, Sam still hadn’t shown himself. Dean had run back to the house in a panic and gotten Bobby to help with the search. They searched forever until they found the boy snoozing in the backseat of an old bug. The idea of going outside today was making him sick.

“Uncle Bobby told us to stay inside though.”

“He said we could. He said that if I stayed close to the house-” Sammy hopped up onto a chair and poked his brother’s arm repeatedly. “And if you watched me I could go read outside under the tree.”

Dean groaned and swatted away his brother’s hand. “You just want to read?! You can do that on the couch.”

“But it’s so pretty outside.” Sam whined and started up his poking again. “Please Dean.”

Dean dragged up his book and groaned. He knew perfectly well what his brother was doing and he wasn’t going to look. “No, it has been pretty all week. We can have a day inside.”

“Pretty Please Dean! With pie, and whipped cream, and a cherry!” 

Against better judgment Dean looked up from his book and over at his little brother. Sam had the whole pout, puppy dog face going on. Dean battled a little internally before he finally sighed and slammed the book shut. Sam’s power of persuasion had won out again.

“Fine!” Dean bit out. “But you’re letting me relax. No repeat of yesterday.”

“Yay!” Sam jumped down from the chair and rushed toward the little stack of books on the ground conveniently by the door. He hopped anxiously while Dean slowly trudged towards him.

Before reaching for the knob Dean looked down at Sam’s book choices and snorted. At six the damn kid could read a good portion of Latin, and could out read both his older brother and father in English. Yet the kid still chose to read childish books. Clifford the Big Red Dog. Miffy the Magical Raccoon. Ollie the Octopus. All obnoxious book series that contained more pictures than words. The only one that Sam had picked up that suited his intelligence was the chapter book series The Troublesome Badgers. Oh, Sam had gone on in length on how the books were about three Raccoon siblings that went around causing all manner of chaos. 

“Come on Dean!” Sam gripped tugging on his older brother’s oversized jacket, and breaking him from his thoughts. “Let’s go!”

Dean sighed and tucked the book under his arm. He twisted the knob and opened the creaking door. Sam shot out when the door was just at a crack and made his way straight to the large tree just a few feet away.

“I’m staying on the porch.” Dean called closing the door behind him, and parked it on the rocking chair. “Don’t go running off.”

Sam was good on his word. He sat under that tree not budging. At some point Dean had glanced up from his book to find Fluffy had finished his rounds and cuddled up next to his brother snoring away contently. Sam stayed stuck in his book absently petting the sleeping dog. With the combination of the breeze, the warm sunshine on his legs, and the cool shade on his chest the younger boy felt his eyes close and the book drift down and rest on the ground causing Dean chuckled when he found his little brother dozed off curling next to the guard dog.

“Well don’t that beat all.”

Dean’s head snapped up and kicked himself for letting Bobby sneak up on him, especially with the door needing a good dose of WD-40.

Bobby looked at the peaceful little scene and smirked. He wanted to be cross, Fluffy was a guard dog not some lap dog, but the little boy curled up using the pup as a pillow prevented any anger. He glanced down at Dean and shook his head. “You know I got that pup to be a guard dog right.”

“You shouldn’t have let Sammy baby him.” Dean laughed knowing full well that there was no way that Bobby would have stopped the little boy from kissing on the dog the week they were there. Even if he tried Sammy just being so damn cute would have stopped any argument short.

“Shut it.” Bobby growled. 

Dean smirked and hopped up from the chair, his muscles aching a little from being still for so long. “How long have we been out here?” 

“Two hours. Thought I’d come out and check on you boys.” The older man stepped off the porch and walked to little snoring pile. He patted Fluffy’s head and put a hand out horizontal and flat. The order was clear to the dog. Stay. The dog didn’t budge as Bobby carefully rolled the little boy over and into his arms. “I’m going to set the kid on the couch; afterwards do you want to come down with me for a little while in the garage?” 

Dean gave an anxious look at the little boy stirring sleepily in the man’s arms. “I dunno.”

Bobby stuck a foot in the slight opening of the doorway and gently swung it out. He made a mental note to lubricate those hinges the next chance he got. After placing the boy on the couch, he pulled off the blanket folded and draped on the side and tucked it around him. 

“Come on boy. I’m working on one of my buddy’s old Camero in there.” Bobby glanced up when he was finished with his handiwork. Dean rarely got the chance to just enjoy himself, and Bobby had seen the kid standing back more than a few times while John and he worked on some vehicles. “Sammy will be in here asleep. If he wakes up he knows he’s safe here.”

Dean stood in the doorway and after a little while gave a nod. Yeah, they were at Bobby’s. Besides he really wanted to learn what Bobby and his father did while they were under the hood of those cars. “Ok. But just for a little while.”

**< <<>>>**

Sammy stirred as he felt a warm wet nose press into his neck and something patting rhythmically on drooped arm. He opened his eyes and yawned. Mid-stretch he batted away the dog pestering him. “Go a’ay Fluffy. ‘M sleepy.” Sam whined.

Fluffy wasn’t seeming to have it though. The second Sam closed his eyes again the dog gave a loud bark that jostled the little boy upright. 

“Wha’s wrong?” Sammy rubbed his eyes and situated himself into a sitting position. He tried to rub away the wetness from his neck and grimaced when it came back sticky. “Ewww. What is this?” Sam brought his hand around to his face and startled when he saw blood. “Fluffy?”

For the first time Sammy really got a good look at the dog. There were claw marks on the side of Fluffy’s muzzle; blood stained his fur on his awkwardly held left front paw.  
Sammy gasped and jumped up from the couch. “Oh, no. Are you ok?” Ignoring the blood that would stain his own cloths Sam circled the dog’s neck and gave him a hug. 

The dog shook from his hold though, and started limping towards the front door. Sammy followed any grasp of sleep still holding him gone. The little boy now had fear and adrenaline running through his veins. What could have attacked the dog? And where was his Brother and Uncle Bobby? What was going on?

Sam reached up and twisted the door knob and slowly opened the door trying his best to hold back the dog from rushing out. Holding on firmly to the collar of the German Shepherd Sam gave a short gasp at what sat outside. A small purple raccoon with a sparkling rainbow tail stood a few feet away from the front porch. It smiled and waved and Sammy would have been half tempted had the raccoon not had bloody claws. 

“Miffy?” Sammy called softly clearly confused. “Miffy the Magical Racoon?” 

Sam gripped the collar tighter as Fluffy tried to jerk away growling at the colorful creature grinning dangerously. Sammy may have been young, but he wasn’t quite as naïve as he looked. When faced with a fictional character with bloody claws, and an injured and bleeding dog, he wasn’t about to run out and give the damn thing a hug.

“Dean!” Sammy called out cautiously looking for his brother. Maybe this was just some messed up dream. He’d wake up and Dean would make fun of him for having another nightmare and calling out for him in his sleep. “Dean! Uncle Bobby?” 

Sam turned his attention back to the creature and noticed that it wasn’t trying to creep closer. Every so often it would pause and claw at the ground in irritation. Sam although not introduced to the world, quickly put together that whatever it was out there couldn’t get past that invisible line. 

Figuring that the amount of shouting he’d done would have attracted at least one of his usual shadows attention, he realized that the two must be out somewhere in the lot. Was some of that blood Dean’s or Bobby’s? Did they even know that a Magical Raccoon was prancing around the place? Sam’s eyes darted towards the garage. That was the most likely spot they’d be at. He knew his brother kept watching as they fixed the vehicles. If he ran for it he could make it. Warn his brother and his Uncle. Maybe get some answers on why this was happening.

Sam turned to the dog still growling at the rainbow tailed creature. “Sorry Fluffy, but you’re hurt.” He wrestled the dog back in the house and closed the door before he could get out again. Sam secretly hoped that the dog would be so intent on the front he’d forget about the doggie door in the back.

Sam inhaled deeply and kept an eye on the creature. He waited and watched until the raccoon stopped to paw at the ground again intent on crossing whatever barrier there was keeping him back. The second the creature turned its attention away Sam rushed towards the garage forcing his small legs to work double time. It wasn’t long until Sam heard the puffing breath of what he believed to be Miffy behind him, and if what he heard was right the thing was gaining; fast. Finally, he gripped the wall to the opening and swung his body into the lit-up garage. The force of his run caused him to slide in and fall; banging against Uncle Bobby’s tall, red tool box. The creature barreled past unable to stop as well.  
“Sammy?” Dean called. He poked his head up from under the hood and took in his gasping little brother. The lesson ignored he rushed to the prone form and inspected his little brother for wounds. He grew afraid once he noticed the blood smeared over his brother’s shirt. “Hey Sammy, you okay? What are you doing anyways?”

Sam took Dean’s assistance in sitting up but batted away any triaging hands. He inhaled deeply trying to reintroduce his lungs to oxygen. “Dean…gotta go…Miffy…Raccoon…Fluffy hurt.”

“Whoa, whoa runt! Calm down. Fluffy’s hurt?” Dean pushed his little brother down when he tried to stand up. “I’m not letting you up till you make sense.”  
Sammy let out an uncharacteristic growl. After taking in a few deeper breaths he tried again. “Miffy…hurt Fluffy. Miffy isn’t nice. We gotta go. Miffy can’t cross line…to get to house.”

“Who the hell is Miffy, boy?” Bobby slammed the hood down and wiped his dirty hands on a nearby rag. “Is Fluffy okay?”

“No!” Sam pushed Dean away and gave both of the men a glare. His breath caught he scrambled up, adrenaline causing the little boy to ignore any aches from the initial collision. “We gotta go to the house. Miffy can’t get to us there.”

“Explain Boy, you’re not making a lick of-” Bobby paused mid-sentence. 

Dean spun his head to see what had caused the older man to lose his words, and his own jaw dropped. Standing by the wide opening of the garage was a pissed off looking purple raccoon with a sparkling rainbow tail. Blood very evidently was splattered on the creature.

“Oh…” Dean said in a very small voice. “You meant Miffy the Magical Raccoon…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry. Was going to post last Saturday and I ran into a problem. It's up today though.

“Sam!” Bobby’s voice finally broke through the fog of panic that wrapped around the little boy’s head. Sam glanced up from Miffy to look at his Uncle Bobby. The gruff older man gently jostled the boy’s shoulder. 

“Sam, what did you say? About it not being able to come near the house?” Bobby turned back to the snarling raccoon. 

The little boy looked up. Now that he was with Dean and Uncle Bobby he knew that everything was going to be okay. They could take care of whatever this thing was. “Mhmmm. Miffy kept pawing the ground just a few feet away from the porch. He looked mad.” 

Dean looked up at the older man eagerly and could see the gears running. “What do we do Uncle Bobby? What is it?”

“Not sure specifically, but I know for sure it has an aversion to iron. A while ago I dug in a pure circle of iron around the house to keep away anything fae.” Bobby didn’t need to look down to know that the older boy was giving him an incredulous look. He kept his eyes on the creature but offered a shrug. “I had a weekend off.”

“So, it’s a fairy?” Dean asked. He grabbed his little brother’s hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

“A fairy?” Sammy frowned. “But they’re fictional. ‘Sides they have wings and are tiny.”

“I don’t know.” Bobby ignored the little boy’s stutter and leaned down, slowly reached for a tire iron. “Only thing I know is we’re safer in the house. So, when I count to three, you take Sammy to the house as fast as you can.”

Dean looked down at the confused and babbling Sammy giving him a shoosh. He turned his attention back to Uncle Bobby when Sammy finally quit asking questions. “What about you?”

“Dean! Just take care of Sammy.” Bobby growled he got a firmer grip on tire iron. “Now, get ready to run. One.”

Inhaling a deep breath Dean composed himself and tugged on Sam’s arm to get his attention. “Now runt, you heard Uncle Bobby. On three we run to the porch. No stopping, and don’t let go of my hand.”

“Two.”

Sammy’s eyes widened and he gave a short nod. 

Dean braced himself, steeling himself against the fear. 

“Three.”

Bobby rushed forward swinging the tire iron at the snarling creature drawing attention away from the two retreating boys. As much as Dean wanted to stay and help the gruff older man he knew he had a responsibility to take care of his little brother. The second Bobby had shouted three Dean took off in a quick run, dragging Sammy behind him. 

His heart beat rose not just from the adrenaline, but from the fear that Sam knew. Dean dreaded this day. He had fought hard and long with his father, on the subject of training. Dean couldn’t stop Sammy from learning how to shoot a gun or fight for self-defense, but he had made a solid case on keeping Sammy in the dark. However now Sam knew what was out there. His little brother was smart as hell and wouldn’t buy any half-baked lie that either Bobby or he could cook up. After today Sam would lose his innocence.   
“D’n.” Sam gasped his little legs trying to keep up.

“Almost there buddy. Keep it up.” He kept Sam at the speed until his foot pounded up the stairs and onto the wooden porch. Seeing that his little brother was winded again Dean shoved his brother down into the rocking chair and forced Sam’s head down between his knees. “It’ll help.” He stated simply. Sam didn’t need to hear anything else he kept his head down like Dean wanted him to. 

Dean stood back up and puffed in air looking for Uncle Bobby. “Come on, come on.” 

Seconds seemed to turn into hours while Dean glanced in the direction of the garage, but finally the boy let out a huge relieved breath when he saw his Uncle jog towards them a bloody tire iron in hand, and a hurt and limping Fluffy gripped in his other. Uncle Bobby hopped up the steps and took in the two boys heaving in large breaths.

“Dean! I need you to hold the dog.” Bobby ordered a little more bite in his tone than Sam was used to. Once Dean took the fighting dog’s collar Bobby opened his front door, and in a single motion had Sammy standing up and shoved into the home. “Bring the dog in and shut the door, but keep holding on to him.” 

As Dean forced the pup in and shut the door behind him, Bobby took off towards his back door. Dean a second later clearly heard the metal slot slide down over the dog door. Bobby reappeared and took the dog back from the boy. 

“You two okay?” Bobby demanded.

Dean glanced over at Sam who was wheezing in breaths against the wall. The older boy walked purposefully towards his little brother and turned him around jerking up his brother’s shirt. Dean ignored Sam’s breathy protests. “Sam has a few bruises.”

“And you?” Bobby stalked toward the couch and pointed his finger in front of the dog’s frantic eyes to the ground. Begrudgingly Fluffy obeyed and settled on his stomach. Bobby then held his hand out horizontally and gave a firm stay.

“’M fine Uncle Bobby.” Dean insisted. He sat his little brother down again on one of the chairs and looked back at his Uncle. “What about you, Uncle Bobby?”

“I’m good, boy. I got in a few good whacks to the living, sparkling piñata and Fluffy tore around the corner tackling the thing down before it could start slashing at me. When the creature got away and ran off, I had to keep a hold on the damn dog.” Bobby rushed out of the living room and into the kitchen where he dug out his first aid kit. When he returned he knelt down and grabbed the rubbing alcohol from the kit. “Boy, help me hold down the dog.”

Dean rushed over and put his weight on Fluffy. The boy winced in sympathy as the dog tried to wriggle away from the pain as Bobby started pouring copious amounts of the alcohol over the wounds.

“Well if you hadn’t been so foolish, you damn mutt, you wouldn’t be in this amount of pain.” Bobby groused as he watched the wounds bubble. He’d never admit it, but during the fight between the two animals Bobby had been terrified that he could lose the dog.

“Where are my books?” Sam’s question had Dean and Uncle Bobby finally turn their attention towards him.

“Hell of a thing to worry about right now.” Dean griped at his little brother.

Bobby paused mid-way on applying a cream to the dog’s wounds. “No Dean. He has a point. We left Sam’s books over by the tree when we brought him in.”

Sam got up and trudged towards the window, eyes avoiding the blood. Propped up on his toes he looked out the window and by the tree. “They’re gone. My books are gone.”

“Balls.” Bobby frowned but kept working on his dog. “Get me some gauze, Dean. Sam, I need to know. What were your books about? Was that thing one of them?”

The pain blooming from his side made it perfectly clear that this was no dream. Sam was in the real world, and the real world consisted up characters from books coming to life and attacking people. “Miffy the Magical Raccoon. Clifford, he’s this giant red dog that’s as big as a house. Ollie the Octopus, he drives around in a fish tank car so he can stay on the land. Oh, and the Badgers. They cause trouble, but in the end learn a lesson.” Sam paused and bit his lip, for the first-time tears started welling in his eyes. “But Miffy is nice. Miffy is about a raccoon that makes friends. Miffy doesn’t hurt people. What’s going on?”

Dean held the gauze to the dog’s side, and leg as Bobby rifled through for a wrap and tape. Both stayed quiet and focused on bandaging the dog. But Sam saw through it. They didn’t want to tell him. They knew what was going on but weren’t saying anything. 

Sam stomped his foot, and folded his arms across his chest; which he regretted when his elbow bounced off of his bruise. “Dean?! What’s going on?”

Dean finally looked up an expression that seemed to read fear, anger, and sadness all at the same time. “You don’t want to know runt. Let me ‘n Uncle Bobby take care of this.”

Tears started running. He had kept his cool this entire time. When Fluffy had been bloody he hadn’t panicked. He had run the distance to get to Dean and Uncle Bobby and warned them without breaking down. Then he’d run the distance back while Uncle Bobby attacked a Magical character from a fictional childrens book. He had stayed calm and realized that the books were missing just as the Magical Raccoon had appeared in the first place. He was done being sensible. He was done taking orders. He wanted to know what was going on. Why was his world going backwards?

Dean saw his little brother start to slide down the wall until he was sitting with his face pressed into his hands. Hiccupping breaths shook his body, and large tears dripped from his fingers. “Uncle Bobby...Sam-”

“I know son.” Bobby said kindly. He gestured his head towards the little boy. “Go help your brother, I have the dog.”

The older boy didn’t need to be told twice. He scrambled to his feet rushed to the sobbing form. Careful to avoid the bruise he sat down, pulled his little brother into his lap, and wrapped his arms around the shaking boy. “Sammy. It’s okay.”

“No-” Sam had to heave in a breath. “I’s not- Wha’s goin’ on?”

“Sam. If I tell you, you won’t look at the world the same way.” Dean rocked his baby brother hating this moment. “I don’t want you to feel in danger of things that shouldn’t exist.”

Sam drew in another heavy breath and looked at his brother with red rimmed eyes. “Too late.”

**< <<>>>**

Sam laid curled up next to the patched up dog a blanket tugged up to his nose. Dean sat next to the pair carding a hand gently through his little brother’s entirely too long curls.

The boy hadn’t taken it easily. How could anyone take something like that easily? To learn that the things of myth and legend, the things of darkness, existed and walked among them every day was no easy lesson. It didn’t stop there. Sam put together soon afterwards, that his father wasn’t a salesman. He’d never really believed that lie to begin with anyway. No his father was the one who stopped those beings from killing, and injuring. Every second that his father was gone, he was risking his life fighting things like Miffy, or worse. And when Dean had refused to talk about mom and how she died Sam pieced that together too. He didn’t know how or what, but mom didn’t die in a car crash. Mom died from something evil.

Dean was partially grateful when the boy resorted back to his sobs and stopped asking questions. About five minutes later the hiccupping sobs finally started dying down until Sam sat limply in his big brother’s lap, head resting on Dean’s shoulder and breathing evenly.

Uncle Bobby had retreated a while ago letting the two have their moment. He figured Dean was in charge of what Sammy knew and didn’t know. Now he poked his head back into the room and found Dean petting on a sleeping Sammy. Bobby cleared his throat drawing the older boy’s attention away from his little brother.

“Dean?” Bobby grumbled low and quiet as to not disturb the sleeping boy. He waited until the older brother finally turned to face him. “I need to talk to you.”

The boy hesitated but eventually stood up and stepped away from his little brother’s still from. He thought he was being quiet, but Bobby heard the boy mutter a small apology.   
“It’s not your fault boy.” Bobby comforted when he finally joined his uncle. “Your little brother was going to find out about it. I know you and your old man fought about telling him, but John would have eventually told him against your wishes.”

“I know. I just wish-” Dean cut off. There was too much to add to the end of that. He wished mom hadn’t died. He wished his dad hadn’t gone crazy obsessed trying to find the thing that killed her. He wished he and his brother didn’t need to learn the crazy harsh training his father pushed on them. He wished Sam could be normal. He wished he could be normal too sometimes. He didn’t vocalize any of those ideas though. “So, did you find out what this thing is?”

“Yeah.” Bobby scrubbed a hand across his face and sighed. He knew the boy had more to say on the matter, but now wasn’t necessarily the time for a chick flick heart-to-heart. “I think one of my old friends is up to no good. While you and Sam were talkin’ I stepped out-” The older man chortled as Dean gave his best glare. “I know boy, dangerous, but I had a suspicion I had to prove. Anyway I stepped out and searched the lot. Turns out someone summoned a damn Leshii on my property. Last night probably.”

“A Leshii?”

“Russian.” Bobby nodded. “Woodland spirit who protects wild animals. The father looks more human, and Slavic stories even tell of a wife. Not sure if our raccoon friend is an offspring or just one of the kind, but thankfully isn’t daddy.”

“Why would someone summon that? There are certainly more terrifying creatures. And why is it attacking us?” Dean asked. 

Bobby frowned. “The father is the one who protects. Leshii in general are more like the troublesome children. If they see people in the forest they’ll either help or screw around with their heads depending on mood or situation. They will turn signs around so they’ll get lost, tickle them to death in some stories, and kidnap woman and children. Most don’t make it back when that happens. So don’t underestimate the sparkly little bastard. And as to why it’s attacking us? I don’t know. Once you summon a Leshii you can give it a command. But it didn’t seem too intent on killing until later today, and it was summoned yesterday. I imagine Fluffy defending us, pissed it off. Or maybe it doesn’t like the lot, it is a forest spirit.”

Dean glanced out the window looking for the sparkly creature. The sun was going down though and through the ill light it was hard to see much. Dean didn’t like this situation. Uncle Bobby’s was supposed to be safe. How could something like this happen?

“How do we kill it?” Dean finally asked.

Bobby dragged out a chair from the table and sank down into it, no longer keen on standing. “Well, there are some ridiculous bits of lore that say if you turn your cloths inside out and switch your shoes around it’ll confuse it, or use the sign of a cross. Disproven, long ago. Only things that’ll help are fire, jokes, and iron.”

“Jokes?” Dean startled at the idea.

“True. Damn badger in a dress out there nearly took out my arm but I told it a good joke and it disappeared laughing. Course the damn thing will show its face again.” Bobby glanced up and saw the look of pure amusement on Dean’s face. “Boy you crack one joke…”

“What…me joke about you getting attacked by a badger in a dress?” Dean smirked and. “Wait wait, did you tell it ‘We don’t need no stinkin’ badgers?’”

“Keep it up boy. See what happens.” Bobby groused. He instantly regretted letting the boy watch that movie. Seeing Dean about to open his mouth again he gave Dean another glare. 

“Sorry,” Dean reined in his amusement. “What do we do now?”

“Now, we get some sleep.” He pointed upstairs when Dean started to protest. “I need to make sure that brother of yours didn’t hurt himself too much when he banged into the garage. As far as I’m concerned about the Leshii it can’t cause us any danger so long as we stay in the circle, and I’m not about to go outside and take care of this thing in the dark.”

Dean stopped arguing and nodded. That was true. They should be safe at the house, and he really had wanted Sam to get looked at. Their long heart to heart kind of postponed that. At one point during the talk Dean had squeezed on his little brother in a loving gesture and gotten a little gasp. Even before then he knew Sam was hurting a little. As much as he tried the kid could never hide injury from his big brother.

In the living room too much of Dean wanted to shove his uncle aside as he picked his little brother up, but he calmed himself. There was a small list of people that he trusted with Sammy and Uncle Bobby sat higher on that list than his own father. Just to be sure though he followed on his uncle’s ankles until Sammy was tucked upstairs in their little room. Before sliding up the covers Bobby tugged up the little boy’s shirt and triaged his stomach. Dean let out a heavy breath as the older man informed him it was just a bruise. He’d be black and blue and a little sensitive for at most a week, but the kid should be fine.

Before Bobby left to keep watch downstairs, he grinned as Dean crawled into his little brother’s bed and careful of the bruise wrapped the little boy into his arms. Sammy didn’t wake up, but he did gently move until his head pressed into his big brother’s chest and grabbed a fistful of Dean’s shirt for comfort.

He’d let them sleep. Maybe get a few hours of sleep himself before he’d have to take care of that damn badger, or raccoon. Whatever the Leshii was choosing to wear at the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy commentary on my work. So if you have ideas, let me know. If there is any issue with grammar, let me know. I try to improve as a writer and I don't mind being told I made a mistake.
> 
> Also as a side note, the monster I have, has quite a bit of lore. So I condensed it and used what I needed. Maybe took a few liberties with it. ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Once he was sure both boys were down, Bobby started making calls. First call he made was to John. Last thing he needed was the wrath of John Winchester coming down on him for not informing of any potential danger his boys were in. Per usual, Bobby got the gruff voicemail. Knowing full well the man was halfway across the country and in no position to come to the aid of his boys he left a message detailing the creature and instilling that it was under control. After sunrise, there wouldn’t be a creature lurking around his lot.

Second call went to Rufus. Bobby was fairly certain that he could get a handle on this by himself, but two seasoned hunters seemed like a better idea. He caught the man in a foul mood. Apparently Rufus was sleeping off the effects of his recent hunt and wasn’t too keen on a call at that hour. When he got the reason for the call however the tone changed. Sorry, he’d try to make it to help, but he was just too far away. Even if he made the drive, it would probably be too late to help.

“Balls.” Bobby hung up the phone after reassuring the man that he could handle it, and scrubbed a hand through the shadow on his face. 

By two in the morning Bobby was damn tired of the little rat bastard lurking around his house. He had to restrain himself from running out there and emptying a clip when he saw an octopus driving around impossibly on a little car resembling a fish bowl with wheels. Little bugger was teasing him.

At three after checking on Fluffy, Bobby heard one of the phones go off in the kitchen. After slipping in he saw that it was his private line. 

“Singer.” He said gruffly.

“Bobby,” He instantly recognized the voice to be Rufus’s. “Do you know a man named Jonah Land?”

Bobby ran through the names in his head trying to place a face to the name given. He knew plenty of men named Jonah, but none with the last name. “Can’t say that I do? Why what’s he got to do with this?”

“A week ago, Ellen gets this guy coming through her bar. He starts asking questions, a lot of questions, about you. Course Ellen didn’t say anything, but he spoke to quite a few people at the bar and she can’t account for them. He said his name was Jonah Land, and that he was an old friend from Bedford Kentucky.”

“Bedford?” Bobby repeated. He replayed previous hunts in his head. His mind snapped back to five years ago. Bedford, Kentucky. A trio of ghouls were running rampant attacking families in their own homes. He only managed to kill the things once both mother and daughter, from their final attack, had bled out. “Yeah, I remember the Land’s. I was on a hunt, the mother and daughter didn’t make it but the father after being rushed to the hospital had fully recovered. I checked on the man afterwards.”

“Well based off what Ellen says it doesn’t seem like he was tracking you down to say thank you. Man seemed pretty angry despite his story. I’m still going to try and make it over there but keep a look out. I’m fairly certain he’s the one who summoned your colorful friend.”

Bobby sighed heeded the warning his friend was giving. “I’ll watch out. I first have to kill that damn fairy though.”

“Just watch out.” And with that Rufus ended the call.

“Yeah, love you too.” Bobby grumbled under his breath. He padded slowly towards the window again watching as the octopus made another round in his absurd little car. After this, he would never allow the boy to bring in his exaggerated children’s books ever again.

**< <<>>>**

It didn’t take much. All Dean noticed was a change in Sammy’s breath for him to realize that that kid was having a nightmare. The kid woke up immediately adrenaline causing him to shoot up into a sitting position and shake his little brother.

“Sammy. Hey! Sammy, wake up.”

Sam gave a small moan and opened his eyes wide his breath catching in his throat. “Monster-”

Every bit of the big brother wanted to cry. He steeled up the feeling though and tilted his brother’s head up offering the kid a smile. When Sam finally saw his brother the tension seemed to leave his face. Dean forced Sammy into a hug and started to run his hand comfortingly through the kid’s long hair. “Hey, you’re okay Sam. It was a nightmare. You know I would never let something get to you.”

“I know.” Sammy curled his hand grabbing his brother’s shirt. He allowed his big brother’s breathing to calm him. “You’re Batman.”

“Damn straight.” Dean chuckled. 

For the first time in a while he didn’t break the hug. He allowed Sam to calm down, and didn’t release his brother until he started squirming. Sam wiggled back and leaned his head up against the wall. “Wha time is it?”

Dean glanced outside at the sky before he even thought to read the digital clock on the bedside table. “It’s six-thirty.” Dean shifted off the bed and glanced towards the open door. “I’m going downstairs to check on Bobby.”

“Me too!” Sam scooted off the bed the best he could with his small legs. “I wanna come.”

“Fine. Just stay close to me okay.” Despite knowing the Leshii was kept out by the iron circle around the place he still wasn’t going to let his guard down, especially with a little brother to care for.

Heading down the stairs Dean kept his ears on and stayed quiet, listening to every sound searching for a threat. 

Sam with no such training sped down them forgetting his promise to stay close. “Uncle Bobby!” He circled round into the kitchen and found the older man digging through a bag of very sharp and dangerous weapons.

Dean turned the corner a second later and swung a hand toward the little boy’s head. He ignored Sam’s cry in pain knowing he’d controlled the speed and force. “I told you to stay close.”

“But Dean! You heard Bobby, Miffy can’t make it near the house.” Sam whined rubbing the back of his head, only making the curls stand on end more. Dean’s hand itched to cut them himself but he knew how much the hair meant to the boy.

“It doesn’t matter. When I tell you to stay close you need to stay close.” Dean replied gruffly tamping down the fear that had rocketed the second Sam had left his sight.  
Sam stuck out a tongue. “Jerk.”

“Bitch.” Dean reached out to pinch the boy’s tongue between his fingers and Sam quickly retreated, both his tongue and himself, behind Uncle Bobby.

“Hey enough! Both of you!” Bobby growled putting down a machete and giving each boy a stern glance. He knelt down next to Sam and held the boy’s shoulders, meeting his eyes.

“Now, I’m going out and taking care of Miffy. I need you to listen to Dean. And no matter what, you do not leave this house.” On the last order Bobby made sure to look at Dean too making it clear it wasn’t just for Sam. “This thing likes to mess with adults, but it also kidnaps kids. And you both need to keep each other safe. You got it.”

Fear filled Sam’s expressive hazel eyes. Bobby hated to make the boy scared, but they needed to realize the danger. He didn’t want to be responsible for injury or anything worse, with either boy. Besides, even if he didn’t feel protective over the two, he’d make a dangerous enemy with their father. 

“Okay good. Now I’ll be back.” Bobby stood up after gauging the sunlight filtering through the window, and grabbed a pistol loaded with iron rounds and a large silver ax. “Dean, watch your brother.”

Dean had sobered with the reminder that Leshii like to kidnap children. He remembered the conversation from yesterday too where Uncle Bobby had said only a few had actually returned. “Yeah, I’ll watch him.”

Uncle Bobby left the two boys in the kitchen and went out the front door. As he closed it behind him he heard the boys run across the house to look out the window. Great, he’d have an audience. He shook his head and focused on the task at hand. The creature. It wasn’t showing its face, even after Bobby stepped over the iron line he’d planted. It must have realized its own weakness during the day. Yesterday Fluffy probably just did a very good job of pissing off the raccoon.

“Hey!” Bobby called to the creature. “I have a question? Do you choose children’s characters because you’re too dumb to know what a real animal looks like? I mean you came from a damn forest, you forgot already how a real raccoon looks like.” A chattering response echoed from around him, and Bobby couldn’t pinpoint the direction of the sound. “And just so you know, those books you swiped for your inspiration, made from real living trees. Men chopped down a tree in some piss poor forest somewhere and used the tree to make paper.”

There was a crash from his left and Bobby watched as a sideview mirror from a recently crushed car skittered to the ground. It was pretty safe to say he had its attention now. Bobby tightened his grip on the ax and started to slowly pace his way towards the car. 

“You know this used to be forest too. Lotta trees and little critters, however people came through and chopped all those down and chased away the animals.” Bobby slowly turned around ax in hand and examined everything around him. There were clear tracks leading up to the car now lacking a sideview mirror. They didn’t resemble anything found in the natural world. Bobby glanced up and saw claw marks climbing up the dented and abused cars. “Hey I know you’re a dumb sparkly raccoon , but are you that much of a coward that your little fairy ass can’t take me on? What would your daddy think?” He kept looking around the piles around him following the claw marks from stack to stack.

He finally stepped out into the opening just before his home when he noticed Dean standing on the porch. Before he could get mad at the boy and yell at him to get back in. Dean gave an unintelligible shout and pointed just above the older man’s head. Shit! Bobby looked up and was knocked to the ground by an orange growling wolf. The ax skittered away as the wolf landed roughly on his chest, paws pushing painfully into his lungs. Bobby kept the wolf’s jaws at bay with his right while his left arm scrambled in the dirt blindly for the ax.

“Balls.” Bobby growled as he felt the handle of the ax slide away further when his despite fingers made a connection with it. He brought his left back up to help keep the animal from taking a large bite out of him. The hunter could feel the pistol with iron rounds digging into his back. He had to get the creature off of him, and quickly get his hands on the gun at his waist.

Dean watched the struggle and frowned. He knew what the order had been. Stay in the house, but with Uncle Bobby fending away what Sam had called Willie the Wolf he couldn’t just stand there. The older boy racked his brain thinking of what Uncle Bobby had said in the kitchen last night. A light bulb went off. Maybe he couldn’t kill it, but he could certainly distract it long enough for his Uncle to get a better grip on things.

“Sammy! I’m gonna help Uncle Bobby! Stay in the circle!” Dean ordered as he took off. 

Dean ignored Sam’s call and kept running until he was within hearing sound of the struggling hunter. He planted his feet on the ground and gripped the gun his daddy had given him. The bullets were useless but he felt safer holding it. “HEY! Willie!” Dean screamed. Both the Leshii and the hunter seemed to turn and face him. Bobby looked furious, and the wolf looked more interested in the ten year old than in the older hunter.

Bobby glared and opened his mouth for a reprimand, but could only wheeze as the wolf applied more pressure on his lungs.

Dean didn’t have the time to let the hunter get mad at him now. He could do that later. “Did you hear about the sensitive burglar? He takes things personally!”

The pressure on his chest lightened as the creature sat back on its haunches and gave the words some thought. Then it started to laugh a disturbing high pitched laugh. It started to fade in and out of sight as it rolled off the hunter in a cartoonish fashion clutching its chest. Bobby didn’t wait for it to disappear for good. He scrambled up ignoring any pains and in a smooth motion grabbed up the ax that had been out of reach before. He shifted his hand on the handle and swung the blade down severing the animals head clean off. 

The head rolled away a few feet before both it and the body went up in flames. Bobby and Dean only had a second to cover their eyes. When they looked again all that were two small piles of ashes.

Bobby inhaled a deep breath, dropped the ax, and slid a hand to his chest giving a deep cough. “Damn it!” He composed himself and looked at Dean. “I told you to stay in the house.”

“It was trying to kill you Uncle Bobby. I couldn’t just stand and watch that.” Dean frowned. “Besides I’ve helped dad on a few hunts.”

Bobby scrubbed his free hand over his stubble. He stepped out of the way while the ashes started scattering in the wind. The kid was right he really saved his hide there. “Thank you.” He started to reach for the surprisingly blood free ax, but Dean beat him to it. Apparently the kid noticed his chest felt a little inflamed. Bobby gave a grunt of thanks for the motion and nodded towards the house only starting towards it himself when Dean started moving. 

Sammy stood hesitantly on the porch as he watched the two walking back. “Is it gone? Can I-”

“It’s gone, Sammy.” Bobby smiled as he pounded up the stairs to the porch. “No more monster.”

**< <<>>>**

The sun was headed down when John finally skidded the Impala to a stop in front of Bobby’s home. He killed the engine and left the car in a fury rushing up the stairs to the porch and through the front door, not bothering to knock to announce his presence. “Dean! Sam!” He looked around at the messy home his heart pounding hard in his chest. An hour ago he’d tried to call the house and gotten no answer. That certainly wasn’t like Bobby.

For a heart stopping second there was no sound. John thought his heart would leap up into his chest until he heard a sleepy moan and saw a head of curls poke up from the couch. Small fingers moved back a curtain of hair until drowsy hazel eyes poked through. It took a little for the boy to figure out it was his father standing in the entrance hall. “Daddy?”

John moved quickly to Sam and pulled the boy up into his arms. “Hey, Sammy. You okay son?” He triaged his son quickly only finding a fading bruise running along the boy’s side to his chest. “Are your brother and Bobby okay?”

“We’re fine you idjit.” John glanced down finally and saw his friend sitting up with a groan. He and Dean were sprawled amongst what appeared to be half of Bobby’s library, in stacks about as high as the couch. Bobby sat up a little stiffly his hand straying to his chest far too often, but he seemed fine otherwise. Dean was stirring gently, his eyes open, but his mind still too far away. 

“Why the hell are you yelling anyways?” Bobby finally was in an upright position working out the kinks in his back from sleeping awkwardly on one of his leather bound books.

John gave Sammy a gentle squeeze and helped smooth the troublesome hair back from his boys face. “I called you an hour ago, no one answered. After your mess with the damn Leshii I was afraid-” John stopped. All manner of things had gone through his head. None of them pretty. In his fear he’d half the time it took to get to his friends. He was pretty sure that cop he’d out run was pretty pissed off at him.

Bobby glanced up at the old clock sitting on the mantle and shrugged. “Sorry, I guess we all kind of dozed off.” Sammy after hearing an explanation on what Miffy had actually been had wanted to see where the man had gotten the information. After pulling out one of the old tomes from his library and showing him the text, there had been a dozen more questions. What else was in the book? Were there other books? Did they have more creatures? How could you stop those creatures? So Bobby, Dean, and Sammy had ended up pulling a good portion of his books out and started shifting through them just for the heck of it. Somewhere along the way they had fallen asleep.

Sammy started squirming in John’s hold, and the man patiently bent down and let the little boy down. He rushed to his spot on the couch and hopped up finding an old book and holding it out proudly to his dad. “Look, Daddy! I was looking through it, and it has a lot of weird prayers.”

John picked up the book and flipped through the pages. “How do you know their prayers?”

“See look. It keeps talking about God, and blessings. Most of it I can’t read though.” Sammy said excitedly meeting his father’s eyes.

“It’s written in Latin.” John said amazed at how much his son picked up without him noticing. His eldest was an intelligent boy, even if he didn’t apply himself in school, but his youngest was a sponge absorbing any and all knowledge that happened to come his way. Dean may be tougher, but Sam was definitely going to be the smarter of the two. “They’re not just prayers though.”

“Really? What are they?” Sammy asked his eyes wide wanting to know.

John gave his now awake son a glance. How much did Sam know? Last he recalled his youngest was still in the dark as to what lurked in the dark. “Dean?”

Sitting up Dean gave a chuckle. “He knows. He knows about everything. After what happened a few days ago I couldn’t lie to him anymore. He was too smart.”

John assessed his youngest who still looked at him, hungry with the knowledge his father held. John held out the book back to his son. “They’re not just prayers. When a demon possesses a person, you’re supposed to say the words and the Demon is cast out.”

“Oh!” Sammy nodded seriously, putting a smile on his father’s face. “That makes sense.” He spun around and dropped the book gently onto one of the piles he had going just at his feet. Rather than reach for another book Sam glanced over at Bobby. “I’m kinda hungry.” As if to emphasize the statement Sam’s stomach let out a loud gurgle.

Bobby chuckled taking in the enormous puppy eyes Sam had turned his way. Bobby got his legs beneath him and rose off the ground. He scooped up Sammy from the couch and wiggled his fingers on Sam’s tummy careful to avoid the healing bruise. Sam giggled and squirmed. “So let’s go make dinner. I’m pretty sure your father and brother are both hungry too, and I’ll need an assistant.”

“Oh can be the taster.” Sam circled his arms around Bobby’s neck and laughed. “I’m a good taster.”

Bobby scoffed. “Of course. The absolute best!” He carried Sam off into the kitchen chatting happily with the boy. He figured Dean and his father needed some time to talk and figure things out, and they wouldn’t do it in front of the youngest.

John chuckled as he watched the two retreat. Some part of him wanted to be the father to coddle his kids, but he just couldn’t. Even when they were fighting, Mary always made him a kinder man. She always reminded him of his parental duties. With her gone it felt wrong to love sometimes, even if it was just his kids. He shook himself out of his thoughts and looked back down at his eldest. Dean still sat on the ground, now that Sammy was out of the room his smile was gone. Only Sammy could make Dean feign happiness.

“I didn’t want him to know.” Dean said softly. He looked up at his dad suddenly looking his actual age. “I tried to get him to forget. I tried to convince him to let it go but he wouldn’t. He just kept pushing until I had to tell him.”

Ignoring any aches from his previous hunt John squatted stiffly and sat on the ground with his son. For a while the two sat there staring at the titles from the stacks. “I’m sorry son. I know how much it meant for him to keep his innocence, and you were right. I should have never fought you on the matter. Sam deserved to have a few years without knowing. I wish-” John paused. He wished what? That Mary never died? That they didn’t even lead this life? That both his boys could be playing catch in a front yard in some white picket fence suburb? 

“I know…” Dean didn’t need to hear the rest. “I wish it wasn’t necessary either.”

John sighed and scrubbed a hand over his facial stubble. “How much does he know?”

“Enough.” Dean said curtly. “He knows that there are monsters, and that you and Uncle Bobby hunt them. He knows that Mommy didn’t die from a car accident, but I couldn’t tell him-” Dean couldn’t tell him that his mother died above his crib. Not only was it a horrifying thought, but that could open all kind of self blame.

“I agree. He shouldn’t know, not now at least. That’s something we need to wait for until he’s old enough.” John nodded. He grabbed Dean’s shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. “Hey, you did good son. I’m proud.”

“Thanks Dad.” Dean finally gave the first real smile since his dad had shown up. His father was pretty sparse with his affection. He knew his father was proud with every shot and every punch, but to have him say it meant the world. Sometimes it was hard to remember without the words to back it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> epilogue to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy commentary on my work. So if you have ideas, let me know. If there is any issue with grammar, let me know. I try to improve as a writer and I don't mind being told I made a mistake.


End file.
